Alice stone
by jan.rover
Summary: A story about..err...Natsume's 'Dying' will to give Mikan his alice stone...HMMM there's something about that DYING there... it's for you to find out,guys!
1. Dripping Wet

**Disclaimer: **

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice ( Alice Academy)._ I love everything about it, and I admire the _ORIGINAL CREATOR_ of this magnificent idea-made into pictures-made into action. _I AM_, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, _are mere extentions_ of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Alice Stone**

**Chapter1: Dripping Wet**

_(Mikan narrating)_

"Sigh...", I blurted out as I sat down on the last step of the staircase.

I stared blankly on somethinf far off-- no idea what it was--I didn't really care...I sighed and shivered,--

"When will this rain stop?", I blurted out and burried my head on my arms...The rain seemed to have no end--"ARGHH!!!", I yelled at myself,"Why did I have to tell them yo go without me?!". I said, knocking myself up."YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Cut it out, will you?",a very familiar and intimidating voice cut in,"..idiot.."

I looked up and saw who it was. "Natsume?!", I blurted out as I glared a him for the moment----minutes---

"Why are you staring at me?", he cut in coldly.

I was awakened as I felt my blood rush up to my face. "No, I'm not!!", I denied as I looked away.

"Hn.", he sounded quietly as he remained standing a meter beside me.

I peeped quietly and looked up at him from the corner of my eyes. He was dripping wet! His hair was laid down evenly, and water wasa droppin from each ends of it. And I suddenly realized---He wasn't that ugly at all!!

'_Hang on..what am I thinking?!',---- _I yelled in my thoughts..", '_Why are you staring at him anyway?!_

I was too busy being trounled in my thoughts when I then saw him already leaving--walking in the rain--dripping wet--

"Hey!", I called as I stood up, "Where are you going!The rain hasn't stopped yet!You're dripping wet Natsume!". But he didn't listen and he kept on walking---didn't even bothered to look back---

The rain poured harder and the temperature sure was dropping!Just then all of a sudden everything came into a rush--Moments later...

"You jerk!"--I yelled as I ran after him with an open umbrella on my hand, sheilding both me from the rain, "Why won't you listen?!", I yelled harder as I pulled his sleaves to make him stop walking and ignoring me. "What were you thinking?! You'll get sick in this rain,you know!You're a genius,right?!WELL USE YOUR BRAIN ,NATSUME!!"

There was a sudden silence between the two of us. I breathed hard and waited for any feedback--He seemed to be shocked.--his face showed some of it. Then looked away, "What were YOU thinking then?"

I was stunned for the moment..."Why'd you run after me anyway,you idiot?...You should've stayed there.", he said and looked at me. I frowned and looked away, "I don't know..". He had a point alright...'Why did I run after him anyway?'---

"...but what I know is that...",I cotinued as he looked at me,"anyone who's STUPID enough to walk in this rain without an umbrella would surely get sick--", and I moved my umbrella and it shielded us both from the rain---

His eyes widened for the moment---"..So wether you like it or not..", I said bravely ,"..you're NOT going to walk in this rain without this umbrella!"---and then there was silence...

"Hn.",he sounded as he smirked and started walking again--

"HEY!!", I called impatiently as I caught up and tried to shield him under the umbrella..."--don't be stubborn,Natsume.."

* * *

_(Natsume narrating)_

I was stunned for the moment---didn't know what to say or do. Many times I tried to walk faster passed her, but then she insists to catch up---"Don't be stubborn,Natsume...", she sounded as concerned as ever..I know she was just worried---It was just that--I don't know!Maybe I'm just not used to it...

Moments later, I just found myself dripping wet under the umbrella...walking with same pace as hers...quiet...deep in thoughts.. "So then I guess I won!", she giggled on my side. I looked down at her from the corner of my eyes and blood rush up to my face--hot--annoying----

"Arghm...", I cleared my throat and tried to lower my head down for it was already touching the umbrella. It was such a hustle 'cause I was way taller than her, and she was the one holding the umbrella. So then I had to adjust..

"Uhmmm...", she moved uneasily, "sorry...", and lifted up the umbrella higher, yet giving her arms much burden.How I wanted to just move away, but then I didn't know why I stayed..It was annoying!

* * *

_(Mikan narrating)_

"Ow..", I blurted out quietly. My arm was quite tired..'_Why was he so tall anyway?!'---_ Just then suddenly my hand went warm..somewhat like something moved to touch it... "N-natsume...", as our eyes met for a second.He looked away and said, "I'll hold this..". Then he moved his hand up and held the umbrella.

'wow..', I blurted out in my thoughts. I was speechless, really! From then on, for an unknown reason, he was the one holding the umbrella--and it was very wierd! Why? I knew I gave him no reason to do such thing...

There was a cold silence---very cold...But then my mind still remained warm for some moment... "Errr..thanks..", I suddenly blurted out late in a total whisper. He seemed to be different..err..for some reasons for which I realy did not figure out.The way he looked at me; the way he calls me---err--'idiot'--I knew there's something I needed to know...something that HE SHOULD TELL...

* * *

_(Natsume narrating)_

_'Why did I do that?'_, I thought. It was something far from I would've imagined!---err---I even didn't imagine things like that!No, not a bit!..But then it happened...It was something like my body just did..._'What's happening to me?!'_

"Err..what were you doing back there, Natsume..?", she suddenly asked. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes--"Hn.", I just ignored, trying to shorten the conversation.. "Err..I mean...why were you alone back there?Drippng wet?Where's Ruka?--and--er---stuffs like that?"

I looked away and said, "I don't know..."

* * *

_(Mikan narrating)_

"You don't know?!", I blurted out as I looked at him. --"Hn."--- "Natsume..you're hopeless...", and I looked away as I sighed...And again there was silence...

"..and you?Polka??", he suddenly cut in.. My eyes widened and my head jerked to look at him.. "Why didn't come with them?", he added..

I stared blankly..mouth-gaped...He wasn't looking but I knew that he knew what I was thinking. "Hey,I'm asking you..idiot.", he cut in.

"oh,umm...", I stammered and looked away before I finally said--"BET-SU-NI--", and smiled.. He frowened a bit as he glared at me.

"You won't believe?", I grinned and laughed slyly. But then he didn't move his eyes from me! "..you're tough alright...", I sighed as Iour eyes met---"...Well..it's not that much for you to hear.". I paused--"hmm..where do I start?---well, I guess the reason is that..I just don't feel well..err...i guess that part there is true---"

"You're not feeling well and you're walking in the rain?--" he suddenly cut in.

"Err..yeah?", I grinned at him, "but I guess its not all because of that..". I looked away before continuing.."--its just that sometimes you would rather choose to be alone for awhile.."

"Hn..", he smirked--

"It sounds familiar, doesn't it?", I smiled at him, " You do that all the tme, right?", I giggled.

"But then you're not alone now, are you?"--------

I was stunned and went blank for the moment.."Well,yeah..but there's no problem with that, is there, Natsume?", I smiled and looked at him. He moved his eyes down and looked at me.._he smiled..._and then looked away...

My eyes widened up.."Hey..you smiled,didn't you?"

"No, I didn't,idiot...", he denied and looked away...

I paused for a moment as I thought..._he doesn't smile 'cause he's lonely..but then he did!just a while ago!..so then did it mean that he was...happy??..he smiled at me??..he's happy with---_

"Quit it,idiot" he cut in my thoughts before I could conclude about something...

"You know..I'm quite sure that you DID smile, Nats---"

"Shut it, Sakura or I'll burn you..."

My eyes widened for the moment...I looked away and blurted out, "..sorry..I just got excited,Natsume..."

And all of a sudden he went calm---"..let's go."

"so we're okay,now??!",I said as I caught up and grinned at him...He didn't reply..."Natsume??!"

"yeah,yeah...just----shut it..."

* * *

end of chapter1!!!Please review!!!!MORE POWER!!!)))

* * *


	2. One Night

**Disclaimer: **

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice ( Alice Academy)._ I love everything about it, and I admire the _ORIGINAL CREATOR_ of this magnificent idea-made into pictures-made into action. _I AM_, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, _are mere extentions_ of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Chapter2: One Night**

_(Natsume narrating)_

I lied down on my bed and tucked something out from under my pillow… Then all of a sudden thoughts came flowing nonstop…

_'What did she say?',I asked and prepared myself for a reply which I thought would break my heart..but then in my great surprise,he jerked his head 'no' and smiled at me.. My eyes widened and managed to say, '..but you gave it to her didn't you?'_

_'no..',he smiled,'..It wouldn't __make any sense, anyway...'. I fell speachless, trying to think of a way to make him at least feel better..but then I couldn't..some sort of a feeling troubled me then..a feeling of somewhat like a huge threat was taken from me...I am__ sorry for my bestfriend..but then what had happened is definitely in favor of me...It's my chance..._

_'It's Okay, Natsume...don't worry...I knew it would really turn out this way...and I know that it would be you all along...'...I was shocked on what he said..but I didn't get it!!! I really __thought that it would be __Ruka...what the heck was in that girl!..._

I sighed and stared at the red, shinny stone on my hand..'_You idiot..just forget it..if she ignored Ruka, what more if it's you?!...USE YOU'RE BRAIN, NATSUME!'...I closed my eyes and tried to think as I talked to myself...and decide if I could.. 'your're time's running out..and your health is still at sake..now what would you do now, genius?'_

"ALL STUDENTS MUST PROCEED NOW TO THE SCHOOL GROUNDS...", Narumi's voice echoed in the whole school..

Great..It was Christmas already.."The end is near..", I blurted out to myself and continued talking to myself in my thoughts..

_'I couldn't believe you've spent months bothering yourself about your situation..You weren't like that before!Not a bit..you never bothered thinking about your health..not until she came.. How dare she..Hang on! You hated her before,right?As far as remembered,you did...but then don't you tell me that those feelings of somewhat like hatred--or maybe insecurities?---turned into...infatuation??love??...Pathetic little Natsume..doesn't even aware of his own feelings...'_

I stopped--maybe I just felt how deadly I interrogated myself--I was already outside... I looked around and felt the cold breeze of Christmas brushing my face...There was no snow, but sparks of slightly frozen objects were visible...

_'Now it's clear enough...'_,I sighed and started walking again.._'..STUPID IDIOT..we're both the same..It's last year and everything's clear just now..just now...'_

"Hi, Natsume..", girls squeal around me.. I sighed as I ignored routinely.. _'there,there,Natsume..there are BETTER girls around you..DYING for your glance..but then what's with that brat..who doesn't even show any sign of __form of simple admiration of a girl to a guy..?'_

I continued walking..but then for an unclear reason,I stopped and found myself staring at the brunette metres from me.."Yo!..idiot!", I called.

The girl looked and frowned, "..stop calling me 'idiot', you UGLY..". I came forward,and then squeals of somewhat like anger, fraustration, or jealousy was heard from our sides..But then it seemed like it was just me who noticed those things..she was just too innocent--or dumb?--

"..It's nice isn't it, Natsume?", she smiled as she came down the ladder, but then because of her distinctinstictofmyfeelingsthatIwanthertofallatme---or,umm--clumsiness and dumbness..she did slipped off the fifth step of the ladder---and fell down!

* * *

_(Mikan narrating)_

My heart lifted up as I fell nervously--but safe-- "sorry..", I blurted out as I oppened my eyes and looked up at him.. He fell off the ground, outbalanced as I fell over him...I looked up and checked for any sign of attack from him.."..sorry..", and I tried to grin at him. He looked away and said,"Hn."... then suddenly he looked at me and said, "it's fine...". My eyes widened in shock.."..now get off me, you idiot,,"-----_now that's not nice-----_

So then before any commotion would happen, I immediately stood up and wiped away the dirt on my clothes..."I'm sorry, you know...", I said and faced him...He then stared at me and said, "..next time you MUST be careful, you idiot..not everytime there's someone beside you to save you when you'll fall...", and he walked away...

I froze as I blinked and wondered..._what's with him?he talks as if he's leaving and not coming back...hmm...anyway..._I paused as I stared at that raven-haired guy walking away..._hmmm...I knew it..he wasn't that bad afterall!!... _And from there on, thoughts came flowing on as I started talking to myself...

_...Look at that guy,Mikan...The girls around him would squeal and blush..doing every single plan just to make smile or look at them...or worse---to make him their own...sigh...so pointless...Is it??...sigh... Well, you never saw him as that 'perfect bishie' unlike others do. You rarely look and appreciate his physical appearance, right? but then why? Why do you see him as someone who makes you shiver everytime he stares at you?..He was just that guy before! That guy who never wanted you to be around! The guy who..who was able to save your life too many times...The only guy who is being admired by almost everyone in school...That guy who now talks to you as if he never hated you before...and even talks to you as much as he does to his bestfriend...and come to think of it,he talks to you as much as he doesn't to other girls in school!!..That guy..Natsume's all different now..._

"Hey, Mikan!", Yuu's voice echoed in my ears..yet I just remained still...

_It's our last year ..and just now..I realized everything JUST NOW ...Now I understand..Now I finally know why others would squeal around him..I finally figured out this wierd feeling I have when he's around...Now I know..why I'm falling for him..._

"MIKAN!!!!!!!", Yuu yelled in front of me...

_hang on...I'M FALLING FOR NATSUME???!!!!!..._

"THE TORCH! IT SHOULD BE LIGHTED NOW, MIKAN!!!...Mikan?!", he kept on yelling at my face...

_Me?! Falling for-----------_"..Natsume...". I suddenly blurted out...

"nani...?!", Yuu's eyes widened as he looked at me...and I finally woke up, "Yuu??", I blurted out..

"..hang on, Mikan..You're right! we need Natsume!..YES!NATSUME!...Where is he?!", his face lightened up..

"natsume..?"

"YEAH!! LET"S GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!", he yelled and immediately grabbed my hand, and pulled me hard as we ran.I just ran with him and we looked for Natsume..Well..errr...I went blankly ---still having thoughts---maybe a bit shocked??!..who wouldn't be, anyway??! I sighed as we saw him and..."Natsume..."

* * *

end of chapter2!!please review!!!MORE POWER!!!!)))

* * *


	3. Hardboiled Jerk

**Disclaimer: **

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice ( Alice Academy)._ I love everything about it, and I admire the _ORIGINAL CREATOR_ of this magnificent idea-made into pictures-made into action. _I AM_, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, _are mere extentions_ of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Chapter3: Hard-boiled Jerk**

_(Natsume Narrating)_

My eyes were heavy----head aching---arms and legs all tired---all numb----For some reasons, I wanted to end everything, but then something pushes me to fight back. Perhaps, just to hold on a little more longer. I didn't know what----and never did I thought of figuring out what that was..or maybe 'who'---

I tried to open my eyes. It was blurry, though light pierced through my eyes. I sighed and looked aound------- Few movements caused great pain on me----_Am I this weak already?----_Just then suddenly--------

"Natsume..", a soft exhale warmed my neck.._I looked--why is she here??---_ I froze in shock. She was sleeping on the chair, head rested upon my bed, few inches from my head..face real close to each other...and every breath warmed my neck---- "Natsume..", she again whispered. I stared at her and froze as I saw her hair fell freely along her neck.

I sighed and tried to move a bit when suddenly she moaned and woke up. I froze for the moment as she looked up and our eyes met.. I looked away and tried to straighten up, "Finally, you woke up..you idiot..."

My arms were shaking as I tried to sit up. But then her stupidity again passed over her..as always... "Natsume..", she blurted out when she leaped up and threw her arms around me, giving me a suffocating hug.

I fell on my back and wasn't able to move--SHE WAS ABOVE ME!!!--- "you jerk!!..", she said while hitting me lightly on my shoulder, "you worried me too much!!"...

I fell speechless, and all I could do was to pat her head...Ididn't know why, but we froze for a few seconds. Just then finally, I said.. "..are you planning to stay over me any longer?..."

She immediately broke up and sat down. Her face all red. "..Why would I anyway?..", she denied and looked away. I tried to sit up again and relaxed..And there was silence...

"..why're you here anyway?..", I asked coldly.._at least I asked!.._

"Ruka was--here before me..and err..I just took his place so that he may rest.."

I looked away.._She cared for who?!--Ruka?!_

"What happened, Natsume..?", her voice shaky..

I didn't make any sound and just stared at her..

"..after you brought out flame to light up the torch, you just broke down and---you seemed so worned out as if you were DYING..!", she said with gloomy and teary eyes.

"..idiot..", I glared at her.." ..I WAS DYING--I am..dying.", and I looked down.

"Quit it, you know..It's not funny.."

"..idiot. It's not my nature to be funny.."

* * *

_(Mikan Narrating)_

My heart leaped and pierced---

"I am..dying..."

His voice seemed so calm, as if it was nothing! _he said he's dying..yet he acted like he didn't even care!!.. _I stared at him, He was quie, and not a single trace of lies was in his eyes. "Natsume..", I blurted out as tears fell from my eyes, "..you--you jerk..", I looked away..

My heart broke down, felt so heavy as his stares became more piercing as time passed by. But then moments later, I just found myself crying so hard as if I had already lost something that---

"idiot..", he whispered.

Anger filled me as his cold words ran more deeply in my nerves. Not because he calls me 'idiot', or whatever, but because he acted as normal and hard-boiled as he is even if he was already talking about his own DEATH..

I tried to control myself, "..how long..?" I was able to ask between my weeps. He remained staring at me while I tried to avoid his eyes. "I don't know. Nobody knows.", he replied calmly, still looking at me.

My tounge retreated on what I had heared. "..by this time, Ruka might have already known this.."

"..and now what??", I striked at him coldly.

"Stop crying like a baby, you idiot!!--as if you alresfy lost something that would--", he cut in and suddenly stopped.

* * *

_(Natsume Narrating)_

"That would what?!--", she cried out, "d'you know why I cry?..'cause I feel like you, yourself take it as if it's nothing! Stop being a hard-boiled jerk, Natsume!"

My eyes widened on what she had said. I froze for the moment before she stood up and walked for the door. She then stopped and said before leaving.. "it's hard to think that others value you too much that we would cry for you, yet you still don't care 'bout what others feel.."

She paused and ended, "..you just don't know what I feel, Natsume... You just don't know how I longed for the time that somehow, you would finally realize that you should value your self as your love ones do..'cause you just don't know how pain you're causing them everytime you hurt yourself...", and she opened the dor and walked out, saying.. "..'cause you wouldn't know uf you'll still have them around you anytime you'll feel like hurting them again..."


	4. Near End?

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice ( Alice Acad_****_emy)._ I love everything about it, and I admire the _ORIGINAL CREATOR_ of this magnificent idea-made into pictures-made into action. _I AM_, just like the other fans, like the other authors and writers of FanFictions, _are mere extentions_ of our wild and dangerous ideas, dying to be spread out...)**

**Chapter4: Near End?**

_(Natsume Narrating)_

"Idiot.", he made me stop. I froze on what he said as anger filled me, at last., "..you idiot."--and a hard object hit the back of my head. "OWW!!"--- I blurted out madly and turned to him, "YOU UGLY---!!!"... But then a pillow slapped on my face . I held it madly and looked at him.

"you're too reactive, Mikan.."---------_He called me by my name?------- _"..we couldn't help it.. I'll die. No one could stop that."

"But then why do you act so normal and hard as if it's nothing??!!"

"You took it wrong, idiot.", he cut in my words.

My eyes widened for the moment. He looked at me as he paused. Then suddenly something caught my eyes..."hang on..", I bent down, "What's this?", I blurted out as I picked a glimmering red stone tied on a black lace from the floor. Just then suddenly I remembered the hard object that hit me.

My eyes widened as thoughts started to come together as I looked at the stone---_he made this?----_ "Natsume..", I blurted out and looked up to him, "..you overused your power for this?..", holding up the stone. (as we all know, making an alice stone costs great power and ability)

He looked straight at me and replied codly, "just think that I didn't, and take it."

"YOU IDIOT!..", I yelled at his face and threw the pilow I was holding, "This caused your life..".

"..yeah,it did so please just take it!", he cut in fiercely.,"..come here,idiot!"

I looked at him in shock.."Why would ?!",I tried to refuse, but his look was terrifying. So I looked away and walked towards his bed. I didn't know why I did.. "What now?!", I raised my head and yelled at him..

"idiot.", he then knocked on my head.

"OW!", I looked at him, but he looked away.

"I made that so that in case something happens to me--"

"hey,cut it out.."

"..in case something happens to me, a part of me would still remain to protect you.."

Tears then started to fall from my eyes. My heart went heavy as I listened to his words that sounded like those were his last..HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME?...he was the one who has been doing that since then. Everytime something happens to me, he then would risk his life.

"..at least before I die, I know that somehow you would be able to protect yourself. I know how idiot and stupid you could be in times---always--"...and I just fell speechless..._what is he saying?_

"..if you think that I take this matter as a joke, then you still don't know me that much, Mikan..If you think that it's okay for me to see you guys cry over my DEATH; to leave you guys forever..; to be unable to tell you the things I still want to say..or to be unable to tease you 'idiot' again...It's not Mikan.."

"Natsume..", I blurted out.

"Quit crying, idiot..", and he again hit my head, "you're not the one who's gonna die.."

I tried to smile and wipe my tears off-- "..It's not that,you ugly, hard-boiled, jerk!"---but my tears wouldn't stop falling-- I jump on to him and hugged him...and all my sadness bursted.."thanks a lot, ugly...You'll be able to stay longer, I know.."

"..forget it, idiot. It's not that simple as it seems..you talk like you know everything...My alice is already in this shape, and it would stay as this...powerful, limitless---I could use it whenever I wanted, but everytime I cast flame out of these hands, my life span decreases.. do you get it?..."

"now what do you want me to do?!--sit around and wait for the time?!", I cut in and yelled to his face.

"I want you to just forget these things I'm telling you. As simple as that."

"you jerk!!!", I hit his chest hard. But then he groaned in pain and lost his balance--and we both fell off the bed---lips rested gently on each other--

* * *

_(Natsume Narrating)_

That idiot. She did have a hard fist! As she hit me on my chest, pain shivered my whole body, somewhat like causing all the energy left in me to evaporate..

Our eyes both widened--lips rested gently on each other--hearts beating too hard that I could not bear it. She was on top of me--face all red and her eyes would almost bulge out.

"..gomen..", she whispered as she immediately stood up, reached out for something on the middle of the bed, and ran away--

I fell frozen in the floor. Still on a state of shock. _wow..did it really happen?_.. I couldn't believe it...

As I returned back to reality, I slowly stood up and sat on the edge of my bed..Keeping quiet for the moment, I suddenly noticed something shining on the middle of the bed..._ don't tell me she left here the stone that I gave her?!... _It was shiny and glimmering..but then it was not red and firey..

I reached out my hand and took a close look at the then unknown stone...It was white..so pure and clean...that it made me recall her face..her pure, clean, and happy face----Then my eyes widened as thoughts suddenly came clear---

The moment she was rushing to run away...as I thought that she was reaching out for something on the middle of the bed...it all came clear that she wasn't actually! She was reaching her hand on the middle of the bed, cause she was placing that white stone there...That stone..that was an alice stone..

A smile was suddenly traced on my lips..I bowed down and smiled..almost to laugh!...she left it here...she gave me an alice stone..that idiot...and all of a sudden my whole body went numb and heavy..I smiled...I didn't know why..moments later I just felt my back ache after hearing a loud thud on the cement floor..

The cold hard floor under my back..the numbness and pain on my body...

For a fraction of a second, the coldness of the hard floor under my back..the numbness and pain I'm feeling all over me then..It all disapeared...as then...everything then turned black-----

end

* * *

okay!!that was the end of my first fanfic!!!("+D)...please review!) 

MORE IDEAS AND MORE POWER!!!)))


End file.
